


Stay Frosty Royal Milk Tea

by Harle_Queen



Series: Name a More Iconic Duo (Peter Parker & Shuri Friendship) [3]
Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Epic Friendship, Friendship, Friendship goals, Gen, How Do I Tag, Inspired by Music, Male-Female Friendship, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Peter Parker & Shuri Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-11 00:55:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18419483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harle_Queen/pseuds/Harle_Queen
Summary: Shuri has no idea why Peter liked this song. It's terrible and certainly nothing she would ever sing out loud, Peter, you're just imagining things.(In which Peter and Shuri try to kill each other with music, but end up having fun anyways)





	Stay Frosty Royal Milk Tea

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, and you could always leave prompts in the comment section below on what you want to see next!!

Shuri was not in the mood for anyone's shit.

Especially for the boy in red tights' shit.

For starters, the princess woke up at six in the morning with a terrible neck cramp, as she decided that she wanted to work for a couple more hours in her lab before bed, which lead up to her falling asleep with her head on her desk at three am.

Second, she was ambushed by her brother tackling her when she left the bathroom. Shuri barely had time to yell at him before he took off down the hall (damn his speed).

So the only thing she wanted to do was eat her vegetable omelette, take a nap and watch Brooklyn Nine-Nine for the rest of the day.

Luckily Stark, her brother and suprisingly Peter (his kind Aunt May let him stay for the weekend, just as long as he did his homework) didn't bother her when she entered the kitchen and started eating her breakfast at the dining table. Usually the Spider-Man's eyes light up whenever he sees her and he starts going off on whatever topic is currently in his mind at the moment, but Peter is strangely quiet this morning, engrossed in whatever he's listening to on his headphones while munching his cereal.

It was quiet for a few minutes, until the two adults started noticing the lack of talking between the two chattiest teens in the Tower and decided to speak up.

"Hey, underoos!" Stark tapped the boys arm to get his attention, Peter blushing as he removed the headphones from his ears, "As much as I appreciate the peace from you two's... whatever kids talk about these days, this is a little too freaky for my liking."

"I have to agree," T'Challa adds on, "Did you two get in a disagreement or something?"

"Oh no, Mr. T'Challa sir!" Peter squeaked, "I was just so busy listening to some songs I found yesterday."

"Like what?" Shuri asks with no emotion as she continues to shovel down her omelette.

The teen thinks for a few moments before replying, "Well, there's this one song that I think you'll like. Called 'Everybody Gets High'."

"Peter!" Stark gasps, gripping his chest dramatically, "I thought you were better than me in my college years!"

"Don't worry, Mr. Stark," Peter giggles, "It isn't bad. Just very depressing. Like R.I.P. 2 My Youth."

"R.I.P. to what?" T'Challa asks.

"You wouldn't understand," Shuri answers bluntly, then nods her head to let Peter know she's interested. The teen smiles back and carefully places the headphones on her head, while the adults watch in curiosity.

She is barely paying to what is happening, trying to finish her breakfast quickly so she could take a nice long rest... until the song hits its first verse.

What was a pleasant beginning almost all at once descends into a barrage of clanging and electric whirring, as Shuri perks up in disgust over the song.

She could faintly hear snickering next to her, and guessed correctly that it was Peter trying and failing to cover his giggles, the men on the other hand cackling unapologetically.

It takes her a few seconds to figure out what was happening, but her brain quickly puts the pieces together. About a week ago, Shuri and Peter were enjoying (correction, cringing at) Tik Tok videos on YouTube, and the princess made a comment about how she despises music with all sorts of synthesizers and unusual sound effects. She didn't even think Peter acknowledged what she said.

Well he apparently did acknowledge it, and she is not fucking happy.

Ripping off the headphones, the Wakandan teen marches over to Peter's side of the table and harshfully shoves him off his chair. T'Challa cuts off his laughter, but Stark just laughs harder. She then proceeds to drop her plate off at the sink and exit the kitchen to watch her show.

Peter still hasn't gotten up off the floor yet.

* * *

It is now half past eight and Shuri begrudgedly accepts that she can't go back to sleep and turns on the TV in her temporary room.

The princess' mind wandered back to Peter as she was scrolling through channels, now attempting to think of payback for him. The obvious course of action is to play a song he hates when he's distracted by something. The only issue with her plan is that she doesn't know what song he hates.

Shuri ponders in silence over all the times when Peter played a song or mentioned that he liked one. They have only known each other for about eight days, but it has been plenty of time to know more about the Spider-Man. She knows he loves the soundtracks of science fiction movies (specifically Star Wars and Star Trek, also finding out that despite what she originally thought, the Spider-Man's more of a fan of the latter). She knows that he's most favorite musical is Hamilton, so that means he likes rap, classic instrumental and hip hop.

There have been times when they rode in the car together to go places, so she tries to think back about what was on the radio.

Then, she has it. A distant memory from five days ago.

Shuri remembers when they were heading back from the mall. Some country song was on, probably the one with Bebe Rexha, and Peter noticeably cringed.

The princess can work off of this.

"FRIDAY?" Shuri asks the AI, "Can you do me a favor?"

"Depends on what the favor is, Your Majesty," FRIDAY responded, Shuri cringing at the 'Your Majesty' part.

"Where is Peter in the Tower right now?"

"In the living room watching The Office US version."

"Are you connected to the TV?"

"I am connected to all of Boss's electronics in the Tower."

"Well, that's a little creepy, but I'll ignore it. Can you change the living room TV to play 'Cotton Eye Joe'?"

 "Yes I can," FRIDAY replies, so Shuri waits on her bed for a response, "Thank you, FRIDAY. Now can you show me the live footage of living room?"

Soon, a large holographic screen of Peter sitting on the couch appears. She watches laughing as Peter tries to use the remote to turn off the video.

"Ooh! Play um, 'Don't Rock The Jukebox' on the speakers there too please."

Instead of replying back, FRIDAY does as she's asked, playing the song in the same living room.

 _"Shuri!"_ Peter screams at the closet security camera, the Wakandan teen on the edge of the bed laughing her head off.

She continued watching when Stark and T'Challa entered, confusion written all over their faces just as the Spider-Man jumps up off the couch and starts racing to the elevator.

Shuri quickly composes herself as she gets to her bedroom door and locks it before Peter arrives. About five seconds later, she hears pounding on her door while Peter screams at her to turn off the music.

She doesn't. 

In the following days after this incident, the teens make it a habit of theirs to figure out ways to surprise each other with their least favorite songs.

For example, when Shuri is almost completely asleep around one in the morning, the speakers in her room suddenly start blasting Crazy Frog, making her jump up off the bed and falling onto the floor.

Another time is when Peter is taking a shower at the Tower after one of his 'shifts' and is humming 'I Will Always Love You' and while applying the shampoo, the bathroom is flooded with the same song he was just humming. 

If Peter did shriek and slipped in the shower, than no one has to know.

And if Tony and T'Challa have been recording their shenanigans on FRIDAY's security cameras, including the times when either of them were alone and singing the songs that they said they hated, than no one has to know that either.

Because while both teens claimed that it is a 'duel to the death', the two adults can tell how much they enjoy these moments and find it all adorable.

**Author's Note:**

> I am not as proud of this one very much, mostly because I know this might be the last fic I write before Endgame, so I hope to see you all at my funeral.
> 
> Stay tuned for the next one though, as our teens meet New York City's residential Sorcerer ;-).


End file.
